1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to manufacturing and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for sanding the surface of an object.
2. Background
In manufacturing objects, different operations may be performed on a workpiece to produce an object. For example, operations, such as drilling, cutting, routing, sanding, and/or other suitable operations, may be performed on a workpiece.
Sanding may be performed to smooth surfaces. Additionally, sanding may be performed to remove portions of a surface. Additionally, sanding also may be performed to create changes in the surface. For example, without limitation, beveled edges may be created in a surface of a workpiece. A layer in a workpiece may be partially or completely removed through sanding of the layer. For example, a coating or layer of paint may be removed to expose other layers. When removing a layer, such as paint, it may be desirable to remove that layer without removing portions of layers below the layer of paint.
As another example, with a workpiece made of composite materials, different layers may be present. It may be desirable to remove or change the thickness of a top layer without affecting layers below the top layer.
This type of removal of a layer may be performed by hand sanding or scraping. In other instances, the layer may be removed through an electrical or pneumatically-powered sander.
These types of operations may be time consuming and labor intensive. As a result, the processing of workpieces may occur more slowly than desired.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.